The Brother That Could Have Been
by DBZer16
Summary: Sequel to "The Brother That Never Was." Burdened with guilt over his past choices concerning the saiyan brother he never knew, Goku seeks to set things right. But the question is, will Raditz even consider forgiving him?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is sort of a sequel to my other one-shot, The Brother That Never Was. If you haven't read that yet, this'll make a whole lot more sense if you go and read that first. It's really short. Alright then, ta-da!_

_..._

It's been bugging me. A lot. I mean, it's been distracting me from eating sometimes, so this is pretty severe. Even Goten noticed that I've been moping, and he's almost as oblivious as I was when I was his age.

Chichi asked me about it, but...it doesn't really seem like the kind of thing I can talk to her about. I love her to death and all, it's just that I don't want her to go into a fit about how horrible he was, and how I did the right thing. I don't really want to be told that I did absolutely nothing wrong.

It was about two weeks after the party. I hadn't even sparred with Vegeta since then. I was kinda avoiding him. I just kept playing back everything he'd said to me like a tape. Vegeta wasn't someone to open up about a lot of things. So that means that this was important to him. He told me a little about Frieza, just so I would understand Raditz a bit better.

I get that. They were friends (from what I can gather anyway) for years. And Vegeta would not tolerate someone he didn't care for at least a little for something like twenty years, at least not back then. He said he wanted me to regret some of the things I'd done, and it worked. However, under his whole lecture, he was saying, "You idiot. You didn't even know him. He wasn't that bad." Or something like that. Vegeta-ese doesn't always have a direct translation.

So I could be totally wrong. But I ignored that possibility for the moment.

I was sitting on the river bank near our house. Goten was running around somewhere, Chichi was doing laundry, and Gohan was approaching me from behind. "Hey, Dad?"

I leaned back to look up at him. I still couldn't believe that he was taller than me now. There was another one. Another thing I'd messed up. "What is it, Gohan?"

He fidgeted a little and sat down next to me. There had been an awkward tension between us since I'd been revived, but it had been nearly a year since then and we were getting better. "What's been up with you lately? For the past couple weeks you've been acting weird."

I crossed my arms under my head and laid down. "Do you remember Raditz?"

His brow furrowed. "Vaguely. Some bits and pieces stick out from when he took me, but not a ton. Why?"

"Well, Vegeta told me some stuff about him at the party, and...I feel like I shouldn't have done it."

"Done what?"

"Killed him." Gohan stared down at the river water.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be asking. To be honest though, I have to say I agree. I mean, from what I can remember, he really didn't hurt me until I attacked him. I think I was crying and he was annoyed. He could have knocked me out, but he shut me in his pod instead."

"He did that too?" I groaned. I really had messed up. More than ten years ago. It was eating away at me.

"Does it really bother you that much?" Gohan looked down on me. I nodded. "Then why don't you go talk to him?"

I sat up. "How on earth would I do that?"

"King Yemma likes you, right? And you've been in Hell before. It shouldn't actually be that big of a deal." He shrugged. "I have to go finish some stuff for school. Videl's coming over later and I don't want to have to worry about some dumb notes." He stretched and yawned, walking off to do academic stuff I'd never been good at.

I briefly wondered if I should ask Vegeta if he wanted to go with me, but he probably wouldn't be welcome in Otherworld. And I wanted to keep this to myself. I could have left in that instant and been back in time for dinner, but I was stuck.

What do you say to the brother you murdered more than a something like thirteen years ago?

I stalled for about two days. It freaked me out. I always knew what to say to people. I always knew how to make people laugh, forgive, and forget. But I'd never had to do that with someone that I had to make forgive _me_.

Maybe this is why I hadn't really tried to give him a second chance. Because with him, even though I only knew him for a few hours, I'm at a loss. It's too complicated. He was the one that had told me that I was an alien, and that I was supposed to kill everyone.

But unlike all of the bad guys I'd ever gone up against, I think he was the only one that really gave me a chance to do anything. I had a choice. Come to think of it...he hadn't really been hostile until I had gone on the defensive and argued everything he said.

I wonder how he must have felt when I said all of those things to him. When I completely rejected him.

If there was ever going to be a time to go try to talk with him, it was that day when I was home by myself. So, with a heavy sigh, I somewhat sullenly raised my fingers to my forehead, and leaped across time and space to Yemma's. He didn't look all that surprised to see me. He simply rested his head on his hand and looked bored.

"Hello, Goku. Is there something you need? Pikkon said he'd be up for a rematch anytime."

I grinned sheepishly, but I knew it lacked my usual upbeat attitude. "While I appreciate the offer and all, I was actually wondering if you could do me a small favor." That got a reaction out of him.

"You? Turning down a fight?" I nodded. He leaned back. "What do you need? If this "small favor" of yours is making you back away from a fight, I get the feeling that it's not actually that small."

I fiddled with my fingers a bit. "Well, you see, I was hoping you might let me visit Hell for a little bit. There's someone I need to talk to."

His eyes got wide, and when he yelled in astonishment, some of the souls waiting to be judged jumped. "Who in the great galaxy do you need to talk to? And in Hell?"

"It's my brother, Raditz. I...I want to make amends with him." I stared at my feet and the silence seemed to stretch on forever.

Finally, King Yemma sighed, and I knew he'd given in. "All right, Goku. Because it's you I'll let you go. But you had better not stir up any trouble while you're down there."

I nodded my head. "Thank you." I tried vainly to square my shoulders. But the weight of my guilt, and my anticipation forced them down in a slouch.

What an awful thing. Guilt. I'd never really felt guilty before. I had been able to fix everything before. As I walked through the gates to Hell, it finally sunk in that Raditz might not forgive me. That this might be totally pointless. And it would be completely justifiable.

I've had many enemies. But somehow, having my brother call me a foe seemed unbearable. Funny. That was the first thing I identified him as. I rubbed a hand over my face. Just thinking about it made me feel heavy.

An ogre directed me to the place where most of the saiyans were gathered. He said I'd have to do the rest on my own. That was fine.

There was something amazing about walking amongst other saiyans. They were gruff, hardened, and sturdy people. But they smiled and greeted one another just like any other person. Friends slung their arms over each other. Playful spars broke out. There was this energy to them I can't describe.

Why had I ever been so scared of being one of these people?

Slowly though, I could feel myself attracting stares.

"He doesn't have a halo. Is he dead?"

"The hell is he wearing?"

"He can't be a saiyan, can he?"

"He looks familiar..."

I swallowed. Hard. My palms were sweating. Breathing was very had all of a sudden.

"Kakarot." I turned immediately. I took a step back. My eyes widened with shock. And I did all of these things because I was staring at my own face. He had a rugged scar along his cheek, but he looked just like me. He looked stunned for a moment, and he uncrossed his arms. "It is you." He then mumbled something to himself about a vision.

I was slightly grateful that I was standing out and away from the main crowd of saiyans. He approached me, and I held myself from flinching from my sheer nerves when he smiled lightly and put a hand on my shoulder. He saw the question in my eyes.

"Look at how strong you are now, son."

Son.

I was somebody's son.

I had never been a son before. I had been the adopted grandchild, friend, husband, hero, warrior, rival, teacher, and father. I had never been a son.

"W-what?"

He let his hand slide off of me. "I'm Bardock. Your father. It's good to meet you, kid."

I was speechless. This was all too foreign. He shook his head and laughed. It was a good throaty laugh. It made me feel like a son. I finally cracked a smile.

...

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're here to see Raditz, aren't you?" We were sitting under one of the dying or dead trees in Hell. I was comfortable around my father already, and I met him barely ten minutes earlier.

"How'd you know?"

He tapped the side of his head. "When I was still alive, on my last mission, right around when you were born, this alien gave me the ability to see glimpses of the future." He rubbed his neck. "Hurt like a bitch too." I chuckled. This mission was seeming less and less horrible by the moment. Then he grew serious. "When I woke up in the regen tank later, my unit had been sent out on another mission. I had my first vision, of Vegeta-sei's destruction. I didn't get it, and I was still pretty young and stupid back then, so I forgot about it. On my way out, I stopped to see you."

I sat up a little straighter. "Kami, could you wail. You know you only had a power level of 2?" I shook my head. "Anyway, I went to join my pals, and when I got there, nothing was left of the place." Inwardly, I shuddered a bit. He was talking about a purge. He frowned. He stared at the ground.

"It had been a set up. By the time I tracked my squad down, Tora was the only one left alive, and he died right after he told me that Frieza had sent his men to kill them." He reached behind to untie his bandana. He held it out to me. "That thing used to be white." I held it carefully. "It's soaked with the blood of me and my best friend. Our kind may be brutal, but we're close-knit."

I was getting nervous again. Close-knit? Than how badly had I really betrayed him?

Bardock took it back from me and retied it. He didn't seem to bothered by the impact of what he'd told me. "After that, I kept having more visions, and ended up facing Frieza alone." He looked me dead in the eye, and I knew then that he was a leader. "Right before I died, my last vision was of you, and how you would avenge us all." He stood up, and gestured for me to follow him. "And you did. But all the same, you have made many mistakes. When I learned that my sons had ended up killing each other, I had assumed it was all due to the brutality Raditz was exposed to under Frieza, and that it had more or less been his fault.

"But that wasn't the case, was it, Kakarot?"

I stopped walking. "No. It was...my fault."

Bardock pushed some branches aside. There he was. Running through some basic kata was probably the one person I'd ever been truly afraid of. "He doesn't know you're here. Whether he forgives you or not is his business, but try not to screw this up, son. Inter-pack feuds are always the worst." He patted me once on the back, and left.

He looked different. Younger, almost. He seemed calmer than he'd been when we first met. His hair was tied back, and he still wore the red bands on his leg, bicep, wrist, and thumb. It would be a disaster if he ever reached super saiyan. He wouldn't be able to fight with all of that hair, which was tied back at the moment.

His movements were more fluid, and he seemed more focused. He was different, but the same. I guess he ditched his old armor, because he was wearing loose fitting pants this time (thank Kami, the underwear was a bit much) and boots.

Something in my chest was crippling at just the sight of him. I decided I would wait for him to finish. Not because I was shaking in my shoes, but because I knew how much Vegeta hated being interrupted when he was training, and I wanted to make sure that wasn't something he hated.

When he finally lowered his fist and relaxed, I steeled myself. One foot in front of the other. I told myself to just walk. Just get over there first, then worry about talking. He must have heard my footsteps. Or as I had feared, the loud thumping in my chest.

His eyes widened. I stopped about a yard away from him. Again, I found myself staring at my feet. I could feel his angry glare. "Uh, hey, Raditz."

I felt his ki spike. He was barely restraining himself. "What the fuck do you want?" His voice was so low and cold. I had to stop myself from shivering.

I took a deep breath and met his gaze. He was glaring at me, and I could almost feel him searching through everything terrible I'd ever done. It was awful. "I came to make amends. I...I'm sorry."

He stayed quiet. His fists were clenched and I bit my lip. He looked absolutely furious.

"Let me get this straight. You kill me, and then decide thirteen years later to apologize. And let me guess, I'm supposed to forgive you and then everything is all perfect?" He wasn't yelling, but with his tone, it might have been easier if he had been. The fact that he was keeping from screaming and attacking me somehow made it worse. I deserved to be yelled at and punched. "Piss off."

My heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. I couldn't blame him. He was right. I was in no place to do this to him. But...he had to forgive me. I couldn't stand being weighed down like this for the rest of my life with this guilt shackled to my ankle.

He turned to leave. "Raditz, wait!" I begged. "I was wrong. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have killed you, and I shouldn't have waited this long to realize that." He was facing away from me, and I reached to put a hand on his shoulder.

He smacked my hand away. "Don't you dare touch me."

"But - "

"But nothing!" He was facing me again. "You don't know anything about me, so don't pretend you care. I watched you. You fought Vegeta, Frieza, and so many others. I was the only one that apparently didn't deserve to walk away with a second chance."

"I..."

"No. Listen to me." He shoved me and I let myself fall. "You were willing to spare Frieza. _Frieza._ You didn't know him as long as I did, but you knew he was evil. How many people did he hurt while you were there? Your son? Your friend? The namekian? The Prince? How many people did I hurt? I killed some nameless farmer and knocked your brat out."

I was getting heavier.

"And what was waiting for me when I arrived to get you? To unite you with the only ones left of your kind? You didn't even know what you were."

I found it hard to believe I wasn't sinking into the ground with how heavy I was.

I didn't know what else to say. There was nothing that would excuse me. "Please, Raditz. I'm sorry."

"That word means nothing." He wanted to hit me, I knew. But I was stronger than him, and he refused to be humiliated. I also think he knew that I _wanted_ him to beat me up.

So he turned away again, and stalked off without looking back.

I must have weighed 100 tons. And then some.

I wanted to cry. We could have been brothers. He could have changed like Vegeta did. He could have played with Gohan and Goten and helped us with our battles. He just... Why did I do it? Why was I so scared of the truth back then? I accepted everything later on, but...

Why was he the one person I didn't give a second chance?

After a few minutes, I got up and dusted off my pants. I couldn't bring myself to follow him. I came around the blood fountain, and somehow I wasn't very surprised when I saw Bardock on a bench with a knowing look on his face.

I must have looked like an abused puppy or something. I don't ever remember frowning this much before.

He walked towards me, and eyed me carefully. "So, I take it things didn't go well."

I just looked away.

He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and tilted his head. "You gonna give up?"

I held my breath. I didn't know. I hadn't ever given up on anything before...but this was just so impossible. I couldn't keep going, could I? No. I couldn't. I couldn't keep living with this guilt and shame. I couldn't walk away from this.

When I looked back up at him, he was smirking. It kinda scared me how we looked almost exactly the same.

I started walking back towards the gates to return home. Bardock didn't turn around. I smiled lightly.

"I'll be back. Tell Raditz to count on that."

We could have been so much, but we would become something amazing with time and healing.

Brothers.

...

_A/N: So, just a few quick notes... First of all, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or whatever, on "Thw Brother That Never Was." To be honest, I didn't go over it, didn't edit it, and didn't put a ton of thought into it, so I was really surprised and happy when I saw how well it did. Furthermore, this will be sort of a short story, so it's not a one-shot. Although, it's kinda on the bottom of my list of priorities at the moment, but if you really want to change that, you could...I don't know..._

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

How. Dare. He.

How dare he come and say that pitiful thing to my face. I'm sorry? No. Never in a million years.

I remember my life under Frieza. My comrades were gone, my parents were dead, and I clung onto the slight chance that he might have made it for years. I imagined what he looked like, his strength, his everything. All I knew was where he was and his name.

I was tempted so many times. To just forget Nappa and the Prince and escape to wherever he was. But I didn't. I had responsibilities. I had a responsibility to be there for my Prince when he fell to the madness, and to follow along a trail of blood. I had a responsibility to my people to endure and assist in their vengeance, no matter my abysmal strength. I had a responsibility to not go to where my little _brother_ was so he would never experience the suffering of being a slave.

So I pushed on with my worthless excuse of a life.

And eventually, I stopped caring.

I stopped caring that Vegeta was my Prince, because he was already gone. Treated us like dirt and didn't bat an eye when I died. Nappa was gone too. The heart and culture of the saiyan race he was so proud to have helped build was dead, and so was he.

I stopped fucking caring that I was someone else's property. And I stopped caring about protecting someone that I didn't owe _anything_ to.

So I went to Earth.

I had stopped caring, but...

When I saw Kakarot. When I saw my brother I felt something. He looked just like Father, dressed in stupid colors, and surprised. I was...I was actually _happy_ to see him. I was happy to be able to put a face to a name that had been empty for so many years.

And then I saw that he didn't know me. He didn't know what he was, who he was, where he came from, or even his own name. A name he should be proud to wear. Without knowing it I had built expectations for him and they were crumbling into disappointment.

And so I tried to explain. Aggressively but I tried. And he rejected anything having to do with the truth. He rejected our race. He rejected his heritage. He rejected reality. And worst of all...

He rejected me.

It stung. It hurt. And I was angry. Things escalated, and I was ashamed for having had such ridiculously high hopes in the first place. I felt sick. I wanted him to hurt like I did. I wanted him to give a damn.

But I didn't hurt his brat. I don't know why. Maybe I was hoping to compensate for something with my nephew. To be cared for and admired by something in the universe, even if it was by force. Maybe that was how I thought I could hurt him the most. Maybe I was just completely insane or all of the above.

I had a feeling I wouldn't walk away from that fight. But I didn't really care.

I was right, and it hurt.

Damn him.

...

Hell isn't the most beautiful place. Probably one of the ugliest. They don't have too many restrictions if you behave though. That's why most saiyans get along okay. If there were only a few of us down here, it might be a different story.

I was surprised when he showed up. Thirteen years go by and what? You suddenly remember? I'd tried to move on. I didn't want to think about him at all. But he showed up. And he groveled like a coward. It was pathetic and sad.

I don't think I've ever been so _furious_ in my life! He didn't give a shit! I knew what this was. He was feeling bad. He was bearing guilt for once. And he couldn't fucking take it could he? No. This wasn't about understanding _me _or caring about _me. _This was all about _him_ not having to feel pain anymore. And it pissed _me_ the hell off.

I know I don't have any right to complain. Not after all the messed up stuff I've done in my life. I mean, I'm in Hell. That should be explanation enough. But it wasn't fair. Where was my second chance? Where was my redemption? My say? Swept under the rug like the dust of my planet.

I was storming off who knows where. I was too angry to even train. I finally stopped and clenched and unclenched my fists. My teeth were grinding against each other. Suddenly my arm swung out viciously, only to be caught by my father.

"Hey there. Breathe, kiddo." I ripped my hand away and plopped uselessly onto the ground. He sighed and sat next to me.

"You knew he was coming didn't you?" I accused.

He shrugged, most likely feeling pretty useless too. "Yeah. Thought it was best to just see how things would play out."

"Bastard."

"Like father like son." He paused. I hugged my knees to my chest. "So, what's your impression of all of this?"

"He can fuck off. He doesn't care about 'making amends' or any of that other bullshit. He just doesn't want to feel guilty."

"You're probably right."

Quiet.

"So you're not going to tell me about how our packs stick together and I should try to get along?"

He leaned back against the tree with his legs stretched out before him. "Nope. As much of an asshole as you were to him, he was the one that wouldn't hear the truth and turned on you. I acknowledge that."

I should have felt triumphant. But I only frowned.

"However," he continued, and I looked up. "It's not entirely his fault either."

That, it seemed, was up for debate. "The hell do you mean? It's not his entire fault he killed me? What are you smoking?"

I expected him to chuckle as he usually did at my smart ass comments, but he remained sober. "I mean, that as much as you have every right to be mad at him, you do need to take a few things into account before you go off rampaging."

"Like what?" I snapped.

"Like the fact that he didn't remember anything, and it wasn't his choice to forget. I can think of a few better ways to break it to someone whose been trying to live peacefully for years that they're part of a warrior race. And then there's his upbringing." My hands were tensed. I didn't want to hear this. But I would. "He grew up thinking he was just an exceptionally strong human, Raditz. That means that he followed their customs, rules, and anything else that humans do. He didn't pick up on any of the signals you sent him, and I know you sent a lot.

"So, as much as he could have been more open-minded, you could have been more understanding to the situation. Both of you needed to communicate better."

I snarled and stood.

He glared and pointed to the ground. "Sit your ass down." I gave up. It was too exhausting.

Why was he defending him? He'd never even met him before today. Because he was his son? No. That's not saiyan reasoning. Blood alone isn't enough to bond. So why? I wondered and wondered but didn't want to ask. I didn't want to know what'd he'd say. But I did.

"It doesn't make sense does it?" I shook my head. It would have been easier to have a civil conversation with Vegeta than deal with this.

...

Dad's been acting weird. Really weird. Weird even for him. And I think I'm the only one that notices. Goten is oblivious, of course. And Mom's too worried about bills and chores to take note of his...moping.

I've got a feeling it's about my uncle. I don't know what happened, but it can't be good. I've thought about asking him about it, but he'll put on a smile and act like he has no idea. He'll feel like he's not being a good dad by making me take care of his issues.

Which is right. I really shouldn't, I guess. But after everything that's happened in my life, I've come to terms with the fact that as much as I wish he could be more dependable, it just won't happen. He tries harder to be now though. That's all that matters to me as long as he makes a better effort for Goten.

But back to the point. Nothing would really come out of talking to him. That leaves me with a few options. 1: Go to Hell myself and see if I can find Raditz. 2: Don't let Dad wriggle out of the issue if I approach him. 3: See if Vegeta knows anything, because I doubt Dad would have randomly thought about this stuff out of nowhere.

Seeing as to how productive and/or safe the latter two options would be, I decide the first choice is best.

It took a while to get by Mom, Videl, and King Yemma, but I managed to come up with a good excuse for each of those confrontations. Except for Videl. You _never_ lie to a girlfriend like her unless you have a death wish, half-saiyan or not.

I managed to convince Dende to bring me there, despite his guardian duties. (He wasn't actually doing much.) With my manners and charm, it was easy enough to get Yemma to let me through, but he stopped me as I was about to enter.

"Gohan?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You say you're going to see your uncle. Does this by any chance have anything to do with your father? Or is this just some sort of weird family reunion?"

"Hmm. I guess you could say it's a little of both." It was true, now that I thought about it. I wasn't just going for Dad, was I? I mean, sure, I wanted him to act like his old self again, but the more thought I gave it, then less and less it was the reason for me being there.

I was curious. I wanted to know what he was really like. Not just the story of the one time we'd met. And, honestly, I wanted to hear his side. I guess I was still a little bitter over the near constant abandonment from my dad, and I wanted to talk to someone who wouldn't paint the picture of the perfect warrior. Sure, Vegeta would do that no problem, but I guess I wanted someone to relate to my situation - you know, family. I wanted to know if maybe, even if he hated Dad, if he would hold that against me.

He hadn't hurt me when he kidnapped me. Well, he knocked me out, but nothing like what Vegeta or Frieza did. Who was Raditz? That was what I really wanted to know. Anything that benefitted Dad, well... I hate to say it, but that was nothing more than a bonus.

My mouth was hanging open within a few minutes. There were so many saiyans down here it was incredible! I waded through the crowds, attracting a fair amount of attention. It was difficult to find Raditz. Even if I remembered what his ki signature was like, I wouldn't have been able to find it since he's dead. If he was back in the living world, it might've been a different story, but I don't want to go into inter-dimensional magic and physics.

I jumped slightly when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. "Dad?" The guy looked just like him! He was taller though, with a scar across his cheek and a devilish smirk. It was like what Dad would have grown up to be if he hadn't hit his head. Almost.

The stranger rolled his eyes. "Grand-dad's more like it, kid." My eyes must have bugged out of my head. This was my other grandpa? My saiyan one? He sighed. It was as if he'd seen this all before or something! He tugged my arm. "Come on. I know you're not here to see some old man. Raditz is over this way."

I caught up to him and he let go of my arm. "How did you know?"

He tapped his temple. "Alien psychic abilities. A blessing and a curse," he chuckled wryly. I liked this guy.

...

Bardock led me to a tree where Raditz was dozing under its leaves. It was so...weird to see him sleeping. My whole life I'd had this picture in my head of an evil uncle, and here he was sleeping under a tree, arms crossed under his head just like Dad. His breathing was steady and his limbs relaxed. He looked, well, normal.

My newly found grand-dad nudged me forward and waved as he walked towards a group of saiyans. Three guys and a girl with short hair.

I cleared my throat. He stirred. I suddenly felt very nervous. One eyelid cracked open to glare at me and I could only sort smile awkwardly. He sat up with a yawn and stretched his arms above his head. His voice was gruff, but not coarse. "What do you want, kid?"

"Uh, hi, Raditz. It's me, Gohan."

He stared at me for a moment. "Gohan? Doesn't ring a bell." He leaned back against the tree and dismissed me.

I stepped forward slightly. "I'm your nephew! Gok-er I mean, Kakarot's son." It seemed then that he noticed I had no halo, and the uncanny resemblance to him I possessed. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell me that asshole sent you to try and butter me up or something."

"No! He doesn't know I'm here." His expression was still wary. Nervously, I sat down next to him, not too close but not far enough to make him feel I was threatened. I took a deep breath. "I know he came to talk to you. When he got back home, well, he's just been moping around lately."

"So you came on your own to get me to apologize or something. Fucking great, but I'm not interested."

He started to stand up to leave. I panicked a little and grabbed his arm. "Wait! That's not it! I don't want you to apologize!"

He jerked his arm away from my grasp and sat back down. "Then what the hell do you want from me?"

I hesitated. "I...I want to...I want to talk to someone who won't tell me he's perfect." Raditz's eyes widened slightly, and his tense muscles relaxed a bit. I slumped heavily into the trunk of the tree. My jeans were slightly grass-stained from sparring with Goten that morning, and my sweatshirt was almost big enough to swallow my hands.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

And I guess, when he said that, something snapped. Everything that had ever hurt me came rushing to the surface, and it flooded out of me. When he asked that, I realized that that was what I wanted. I wanted to get everything out and for someone to help me sort through the pieces. My body tightened, I stood up abruptly and started pacing.

"How many years was it?! Nine? Ten? I know that when he died fighting you he had to stay gone for a year. I was fine with that! Really! I got it!" My voice shook. "But after that...After Namek and Frieza it was another year and a half that he could have been with us! When we fought Cell! He could have come back but he didn't! He gave us a completely B.S. reason! And I spent seven years wondering if it was somehow my fault. If because I got him killed he didn't want me anymore, I wasn't good enough! And he left and Mom gave birth to Goten and he wasn't even fucking _there_!"

My energy was waving around me and I was getting louder. It was so silly. Here I was spilling my heart out to someone, uncle or not, I didn't even really know. I felt tears pricking at my eyes but I was too angry to let them fall.

"So it's been seven years and he gets to come back for a day. That's great! That's fantastic! I was happy! I really was! I mean, I was going to see my dad again. I was going to get to talk to him and see him and it was going to be amazing, right? But, when he did come back, it just hurt. Because he was only there for a day and I had to enjoy it while it lasted. I couldn't tell him how angry I was! I couldn't ruin our picture perfect reunion! I had to put on this stupid smile and act like everything was just fine!" One tear fell, and as I felt it slide down my cheek, I stopped.

Raditz was staring at me, not wide-eyed with shock, but with grim understanding.

I looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I just - "

"Save it. It's fine." He motioned for me to sit down and reluctantly, I did. He sighed. "Geez. What's with all of these crap-emotional talks lately?"

I shook my head and chuckled lightly.

He looked at me and rested his arm on his knee. "You know, your dad really pisses me off. You know what he did when he came to see me? He started apologizing and he wouldn't shut up. What's wrong with him? He doesn't actually want to know what I think or how what he did affected me. He just wants me to forgive him so he can move on. Though, from what you just said, it sounds like that's how he is with everyone."

"Yeah. I guess he is now that I think about it."

Raditz snorted. "At least I know not everyone likes him. To me it sounds like you might hate him more than I do."

I paused. Did I really hate him? No. Of course not. No matter what he'd done, he was my dad and I loved him. Or maybe it was because I adored him so much that it hurt like it did. It was because I loved him that I hated him.

I looked down for a moment. Suddenly, I felt really horrible. Yes, he'd messed up. Yes, he was kind of stupid. But...that didn't mean I had to sit here and do nothing but bad-mouth him. That wasn't going to make things better for anyone.

"That may be true. He's stupid and undependable. He assumes he knows what's best and decides people's feelings for them. But...all the same... He always fights for the right things and with good intentions. He never meant to hurt anyone. He loves me and Goten and Mom and all of our friends. So, yeah, I guess I do hate him for not being there when he should have. But I know that even if it was because he didn't bother to think about it, he never meant to hurt my feelings or anyone else's.

And, I think you should try to let him understand you. You don't have to forgive him. But, give him the chance to see what someone else actually feels for a change. Do you think you could try that?"

He looked at me for a moment. Then he smiled a little and laughed or a second. "You're an odd nephew, huh?" His eyes softened a little. As much as he hated Dad, I think he wanted to be on good terms with him too.

He stood up and I followed. "You wanna spar?" I nodded eagerly. As we started stretching and prepping, I could see he was thinking heavily about what I said. Just before we flew at each other to brawl, I heard him whisper, "Maybe I could try."

_A/N: Okay, I have to publicly thank Friendlybrarian for their amazingly positive review! I was blown away!_

_Plug time! Wilted Passion has a story called Locks and Keys that deserves some attention! The character development is incredible. She's done a great job so far, so go check it out. _

_Also! I thought it would be interesting to let Gohan get more involved in this since he related to a lot of what's going on. So, ta-da! It's so weird not to be writing mostly about Vegeta...But, a little change is good. Still, should he get involved? Let me know, I might change my mind._


End file.
